Trent's Fanfiction
by Alina Alright
Summary: Prompt. : Trent writes fanfiction about Nick and Jeff. Finally Nick finds it and shows it Jeff. What will happen next?


**A/N: So, another prompt. This time however I've not been prompted by anon. This time it was forever-damaged**  
**on tumblr. So go and check out her blog.**

We all know that I do not own neither glee nor Trent, Wes, Nick or Jeff. What I do own is Trent's fanfiction...

**forever-damaged's prompt: Trent has always secretly shipped niff and started to write fanfiction about them. Nick finds and reads it, which he then shows it to jeff & then they confess feelings & get together! :D 36**

* * *

Now, everyone knew that there were a lot of gay pairings at Dalton. But there were just as many shippers as couples though. Even people that weren't together had some shippers, even though they didn't even know yet.

And Trent was one of those shippers.

Every afternoon, right before Warblers practice he would lock himself in his dorm and shut every window. Nobody should ever know what he did. When he had done everything to keep his little secret a secret he booted up his laptop and opened word. Then he searched for a very special file and opened it. That was his brand new fanfiction. Again he looked around, just to make sure that there absolutely was nobody to see him.

He was not supposed to be doing this. And honestly, it'd all happened because of tumblr. When he came on tumblr he soon discovered fanfiction. And that was the moment when he found out how to connect his passion for writing with his multiple Warbler ships. He was pretty sure that it was illegal but he still put photos of Nick and Jeff on his blog, posting some sweet caption and of course he posted a lot of fanfiction. However, people seemed to like it.

His eyes flew over the least few paragraphs he'd written down.

_ Jeff had wrapped his arms around Nick and looked up at the blonde. The moon light made Jeff's hair and eyes shine. Nick slightly shivered what caused Jeff hold him even tighter. "'S okay," Jeff whispered softly.__  
__ "Jeff?" Nick asked. As he received a soft humming noise from Jeff he carried on. "Why do you do this for me?__  
__ There was a silent moment, as if Jeff needed some time to overthink his answer. Finally Jeff's voice came barely as a soft whisper as if he was afraid to destroy the moment. "Because I want you to be alright, Nicky. You deserve this." Nick shivered one last time and Jeff ran his hands through Nick's hair, comforting him._

Trent took a deep breathe and grinned. "Oh, this is perfect," he whispered to himself and started typing.

_"__But there are so many other boys here that deserve it too. There are many people out there that deserve it. Why do you pick me over all of them?" Nick's voice was quiet but calm.__  
__ "They don't have what you have. They don't mean the same to me as you do. I- I need you. I don't feel the same for them," Jeff whispered back just as quiet but not as calm.__  
__ "So?" Nick whispered his question. "What would that be? What would you feel towards me but not towards them." "Gosh, Nick, I love you," Jeff whispered and kissed Nick slowly and shyly. He was afraid of making Nick feel uncomfortable or even end their friendship after all what happened. But then Nick deepened the kiss and_

Suddenly Trent was pulled back into reality by a knock on the door. "Trent?" It was _Jeff's _voice coming from the outside. Trent whispered, "Fuck!" Rather to himself. He had completely forgotten that Warbler practice would start earlier and end later for a few week because the Warblers were supposed to take part in a "very important competition" as Wes had put it. "Trent, is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm coming out soon. Just give me five seconds." Trent shouted back not even shutting down his laptop as he ran over to the curtains and one of the windows. Cool spring air was streaming into his room now.

"Come on, Warblers practice will start in 5 mins! You know, Wes hates it when we are late."

Trent only rolled his eyes and ran back to the door. He unlocked it and met Jeff's gaze. "Told you I'm coming!" Trent said and together they made their way to Warblers practice.

* * *

The practice itself was pretty boring. But when it was over Wes said, "You're free to leave now, Warblers. Oh, Trent, we'd like to talk to you. The others may go now." He banged his gavel and Trent was wondering what he'd have to talk to Wes about.

Meanwhile Nick went back to his and Jeff's shared dorm and wanted to print out his homework as he noticed that they'd run out of paper. So he would have to ask somebody if this somebody would borrow him some paper. The closest room was Trent's room though. "I'll be right back Jeff. We just ran out of paper. Gotta borrow some form Trent."

"Yeah, but Trent's stuck with Wes, dude," Jeff answered and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Duh! I know," Nick said. "But I can just take it. He won't mind, right?"

Jeff nodded in approval and Nick went to Trent's dorm. Trent was currently rooming with a boy named Jake but Jake was away for some sport competition. Somehow Trent had managed to let his door open. Nick opened the door and ran over to Trent's laptop. He was about to just take the paper out of the printer as he noticed that the laptop was still on and Word was opened.

"Huh?" Nick asked himself and sat down on the computer chair. He lay down the paper on the dest and started to read the Word document. Something was telling him that that was the worst idea ever but hey, that might've been some homework he could copy.

After he'd read through the first few sentences he already noticed that that was **not **a homework. But a pretty lovely story. Even though it kind of showed him weak. In that story he was lying in Jeff's arms and that was definitely cute. He blushed furiously as he noticed that this was a love story about him and his crush. Jeff was _straight_. But that was a damn cute story!

Nick started to search through Trent's other documents and found tons of different stories. They all had one thing in common - in each of them him and Jeff were coming together or already being a couple.

Showing Jeff those stories was just the first thought Nick had and he ran back to his and Jeff's dorm, _forcing_ the blonde boy to come with him. First Jeff was suspicious but when Nick said that it was something important Jeff was willing to come with him.

When the blonde and the brunet arrived at the still empty room Nick pointed at the chair and told Jeff to sit down. Then he showed him the Word documents and let Jeff read through them. He could see how Jeff blushed while reading and took it as a good sign. When Jeff was done with reading, he looked up at Nick still blushing in a bright red. And Nick couldn't help but blush too. He did think that way about Jeff but come on, Jeff was probably thinking that Nick was crazy.

Nick was the first to break the silence. "I uhm… I think," his voice was sounding rough and harsh, so he cleared his throat and went on, "I think that Trent is crazy."

The blonde shook his head. "I don't know," he answered. After another moment of silence Jeff asked, "Uhm… How do you- how do you feel about… me?"

Nick blushed even more. "I can't tell… I just… I-"

"It's okay," Jeff said softly. He stood up and looked in Nick's brown eyes getting lost in them already. "I love you too." And then their lips met for a soft, romantic first kiss. They stayed like this for a long time and neither could tell for how long exactly. Probably it had been only a few seconds but it felt like ages for them.

And neither of them noticed Trent walking in on them. Trent for his part was pretty shocked and gasped. The boys didn't seem to notice. He could've guessed that they had found his fanfictions and somewhere deep in his heart he was embarrassed. But there was a better thing to do than blush. So he quickly took his mobile phone and took some photos.

Nick and Jeff only broke apart _because _they could see the flash of the camera. First they just breathed heavily but they recovered quick and as they did they both looked at Trent completely forgetting about his fanfictions that helped them getting together. Right now he was the one who interrupted them. And he would not get away with that.

"You're so screwed, Trent!" Jeff shouted and ran after Trent, followed by Nick of course. And Trent? Well, he did a pretty good job running away.


End file.
